Andley:Cinderella
by TrustMe-IJustGetWeirder
Summary: It's an Andley based off of Cinderella with sides of Jinxx and Sammi and Cake. For the love of Batman, just read it.


I don't remember much about the palace life, but I remember Andy. He  
was my best friend, my partner in crime. We were practically joined at  
the hip. I knew all his secrets and he knew mine. But, all good things  
come to an end.

Father took me away when Mother died. We left everything I had ever  
known. Our home, our land, and Andy. I was only eight, but the last  
time I remember being truly happy was my last day with Andy.

I had been sent to tell him we were going away. I recall running to  
his room crying. He had pulled me into a hug and whispered soothing  
words until I had calmed down. When I had finally been able to tell  
him why I was so upset, he gave me a sad smile and pressed something  
into my palm. It was his necklace. A simple silver chain with a small  
key on it that he wore everyday.

"I want you to have it." he whispered. I nodded, dumbly and he slipped  
the chain around my neck. "Now you can always remember me."

"Thanks." I said before slipping off my favorite bracelet and handed  
it to him. "For you." He gave me one of his brilliant smiles and  
slipped it carefully onto his wrist.

"Thanks, Ashy. I swear I'll always wear it." he said, placing his hand  
over his heart. I giggled.

"Same." I grasped the key on the necklace.

That was the last time I saw Andy.

I sighed and rubbed sleep from my eyes. I had that dream again. I  
always hated having that dream because it never failed to make me miss  
Andy more than usual. I still had his necklace, and wore it everyday,  
just like I had promised ten years ago. I was soon drawn out of my  
thoughts by my named being called. Joy.

I stomped down the stairs from my cramped attic bedroom to come  
face-to-face with my stepmother. Father had remarried as soon as we  
moved, bringing this horrible woman and her two bitchy daughters into  
my life, and then died a few months later. Fucking fabulous.

They treated me like I was their slave. I did everything around here.  
If I went missing, they might starve to death because they were too  
stupid to figure out how to cook. It was almost sad.

"Ashley!" My stepmother exclaimed. "Where have you been? We've been  
waiting for our breakfast for twenty minutes! Juliet and Scout are  
starving! You know how they get when they're hungry." I rolled my  
eyes.

"Alright, alright. I'm working on it. Just give me a couple minutes."  
I groaned. She huffed and turned back to the dining room. I walked  
into the kitchen and pulled three bowls from the cupboard, as well as  
three cups. I filled the cups with orange juice and filled the bowls  
with cereal before drenching them in milk. I shoved three spoons into  
the bowls and placed them on a tray. I was SO not in the mood for this  
right now.

I stalked into the dining room and placed the food down in front of  
the gossiping idiots I shared a house with.

"Enjoy." I growled before turning on my heel to go fix my own breakfast.

"Ashley! Wait!" a high-pitched voice screeched.

"What?" I turned to face Scout.

"We got an invitation. You need to read it to us." she whined. I  
rolled my eyes again. It wasn't that they couldn't read, they were  
just too lazy. I ripped the envelope from her hand and tore it open.

"Attention all citizens of the kingdom! Prince Andrew is celebrating  
his eighteenth birthday with a Christmas ball and looking for a bride.  
All eligible young men and women are invited to the palace this  
December 25th. Wear appropriate attire." I read. I heard the girls  
shriek with excitement. They were both obsessed with Prince Andy.

My Andy.

"Mother! Can we go? Please?" Juliet begged. My stepmother smiled.

"Of course, dear! We'll go into town and get you two new dresses after  
breakfast. One of you girls will be the next queen." Scout and Juliet  
squealed again and rushed upstairs to get ready to go into town. I  
took a deep breath and turned towards my stepmother. Anything to see  
Andy again, right?

"Stepmother?"

"Yes, Ashley?"

"May I go to the ball too?" I asked and held my breath, waiting  
nervously for the answer.

"I suppose." she said. "On one condition."

"What is that?"

"Finish your chores first. And you have to make your own dress" a  
large grin spread across my features.

"Thank you." I said. She smiled.

"Yes, yes. You've earned it. Now go before I change my mind." I could  
have sworn a small, genuine smile played at her lips. I nodded and  
rushed upstairs. When I entered my room, three small, furry mice  
circled my feet. I knelt down and scooped them up, placing them gently  
on my bed.

"Soooo" one drawled. "You seem happy." Yes, I'm friends with talking  
mice. Don't judge me. They were turned into mice by a fairy who messed  
up on a spell she was casting. According to Jinxx, the fairy, who  
happens to be his girlfriend, was trying to transform their clothes,  
obviously failed, and can't figure out how to change them back. How  
she screwed up that bad is beyond me, but whatever.

"Yep." I said. Jake, the one who had just spoken, Jinxx, the one with  
the fairy girlfriend, and CC, the one on a permanent sugar-high, were  
my best friends. They knew everything about me, including my past and  
Andy.

"Why?" asked Jinxx

"I'm going to Andy's birthday ball tonight" I replied.

"Really? That's so cool! Can we come too? We haven't left your room in  
forever!" CC begged, climbing up my arm.

"Sorry, guys. You know how certain people feel about mice." I said.  
Jake shuddered. He was the victim of the last high-heel attack from  
Scout.

"Fine." CC pouted before jumping off my arm to go snuggle Jake. They  
had been together for as long as I could remember, and even as mice,  
they were the most adorable couple I'd ever seen. (A/N Yes, including  
Cake was necessary. That is all)

"So what's the catch?" Jinxx asked.

"I have to finish my chores and make my own dress."

"Oh. Not that bad. Are you seriously gonna wear a dress?"

"Yes. It's Stepmother's rule, remember? CC! Stop laughing!" I blushed,  
throwing a shoe at my small friend, which he easily dodged.

"Shouldn't you start your chores, then?" Jinxx suggusted. "It's almost  
eleven now." I jumped off the bed.

"Shit! I've got to go. See you guys when I'm done cleaning!" I  
shouted, rushing out the room.

-TIMESKIP: 4 HOURS LATER-

I wiped off my hands on my raggedy apron and headed up to my room. The  
house was spotless and I was ready to start sewing my dress. As I  
began the climb up the creaky stairs, design ideas began to fill my  
head. I smiled slightly and pushed open my door. What awaited me  
brought a smile to my face and tears to my eyes.

CC, Jake, and Jinxx were standing proudly next to the most beautiful  
dress I had ever seen. It was a black dress with a sweetheart neckline  
and corset around the waist. The skirt was full and draped elegantly  
to pool around my feet and make me appear to float as I walked. (A/N I  
make him sound like such a girl. Oh well. I have no idea how to  
describe a dress anyway, so this is me guessing)

"Guys, it's perfect." I gasped. They smiled.

"We know" Jake said. "It took us a fucking long time, though. So take  
care of it. Do you know how hard it is to sew with tiny paws? It's  
fucking difficult."

"Aren't you gonna try it on?" CC asked, giving me his puppy eyes of doom.

"Sorry. Better luck next time. They're back. And just for the record,  
using puppy eyes is totally unfair." I said. Not moments later, my  
name was called. "I'll see you guys later. I have to go help the  
trolls into their dresses." (A/N: No, Juliet and Scout aren't ugly.  
But this is obviously an AU, so in this world, they are :p)

"Fine! But I WILL see you in a dress, Ashley Purdy. Mark my words!" he  
cackled as I walked out the door. Sometimes he scared me a little.

"ASHLEYYYYYYY!" Juliet whined "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming. Calm your tits." I grumbled. "What do you want?"

"You have to help us into our dresses, silly." she said, motioning to  
the ungodly pile of frills and bows. I wrinkled my nose.

"You're wearing that?" I asked, pointing to the monstrosity of a dress  
that looked ready to swallow Juliet whole. Not that I'd mind that.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "It's the latest fashion, after all. And I  
simply HAVE to look my best for Andy."

"In that thing?"

"Yes"

"Whatever." I sighed. "Turn around." she obliged and I picked up the dress.

"Jesus woman! How much does this thing way?!"

"Shut up, Ashley." I rolled my eyes and began the laborious task of  
getting my step sister into the garment of doom. When I was finally  
done, I stepped back. To be honest, she looked like she was wearing a  
bedazzled camping tent. I stifled a laugh.

"Okay. You're done."

"How do I look?" she asked, striking a pose.

"Interesting...?" I replied, not sure how to answer.

"Ashley! It's my turn now." squealed Scout. I groaned as she produced  
another dress of death from a giant shopping bag.

"Alright. Fine. But you're gonna have to help each other with makeup  
unless you want to look like clowns. I only do eyeliner."

"Fine. Just get me into tis fabulous dress." she drawled. Twenty  
minutes and five thousand complaints later, Scout was in her dress as  
well.

"Alright. I gotta go get into my own dress. I'll be down in five." The  
girls nodded and shooed me away so they could play with their makeup.  
I quickly raced up the steep stairs and into my bedroom. Opening the  
door, I was attacked by three mice. Moments later, CC was adjusting  
the final tie on my dress.

"I told you I'd see you in a dress. You look so very purdy, you know."  
he said, hopping off my shoulder.

"Ha ha, very funny C. But thanks for the help getting into the dress."  
I said, quickly ringing my eyes with black eyeliner. "How do I look?"  
I asked, doing a twirl for my friends.

"Just fabulous, darling." Jinxx said in a fake posh accent.

"Oh yes, very fashionable." said Jake.

"I told ya you were purdy, Ash." CC exclaimed "Have I ever wronged you before?"

"Well, there was that time-"

"Shhh! Don't ruin the moment! Now go downstairs and strut your stuff."  
he said. I just laughed and began to walk out the door.

"See you guys later." I called. As soon as I walked down the stairs, I  
was attacked with bows and glitter.

"Ashley! You can't go out looking like that!"

"Add some color!"

"You look so depressing!"

"Here, a bow will make it better."

"Oooh. Add some pink."

"Glitter too."

"Perfect!" When the two girls stepped back to admire their work, I  
almost had a heart attack. The beautiful black dress that I had been  
wearing only moments ago was now coated with countless bows, pounds of  
glitter, and pink paint.

It was horrific.

"C'mon, Ashy!" Scout said "You look adorable! Now lets go to the  
ball!" She and Juliet began to drag me out the door,

"I can't..." I whispered "Not like this."

"Why not?" Juliet whined.

"You- You go. I'll meet you there."

"Fine" she sighed. "Let's go, Scout." As soon as they were out the  
door, I ran back up to my room, desperate to salvage the dress my  
friends had worked so hard on.

"Hey Ash! What are you doing back so earl- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR  
DRESS? You look like a fucking princess." CC doubled over with  
laughter.

"Shut it, C." I grumbled, blushing. "What the hell am I gonna do now?  
I can't go to the ball like this. And I really really want to see Andy  
again."

"Well I could call Sammi." Jinxx suggested.

"Who?"

"My girlfriend. You know, the reason were mice."

"Oh. Right. Uh, no offense, buddy, but why the hell would I let her  
fix my dress?"

"She's gotten better at magic. I swear! And plus you have no other  
choices besides not going, or going like that."

"Damn you and your valid arguments. Alright, but I better be human by  
the time this is over with."

"Yeah!" he did a little fist pump and ran off to do whatever it was  
Jinxx does. Moments later, there was a loud knock on my door.

"Well aren't you gonna answer it?" CC asked. I shrugged and walked  
down stairs, Jake and C trailing behind me. I pulled the door open to  
come face to face with... A girl.

"Hey kid, you're Ashley right?" she asked. I nodded and stepped aside  
letting her in.

"And you are...?"

"SAMMI!" A voice cried from behind me before Jinxx was launching  
himself at the girl.

"Well never mind then." I muttered.

"Hey, Jinxxy. How are you?" she asked him, holding the mouse close to her face.

"I'm fine, but I missed you loads." he gushed as she pressed a kiss to  
his small, pink nose.

"I hate to intrude on your little moment, but I kinda need Sammi's  
help." I said, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Yes. I can see that." she hummed, looking me over. "You're a hot mess, man."

"Thanks" I said sarcastically. "Can you fix me please?"

"I can try."

"Great. No offense, but shouldn't you be a bit more girly?" I asked  
the black clad fairy. She rolled her eyes.

"Uh, no offense, but shouldn't you be a bit more manly?"

"Touche. Now please help me."

"Fine." she began chanting what sounded like song lyrics, and slowly  
my dress transformed back into it's beautiful, original state. "Done."  
she smiled

"Thank you!" I gushed.

"Alright, now here's twenty for a cab to get there, and you can only  
stay till midnight. My spell can only last a few hours and that's  
pushing it." she instructed, pressing money into my palm.

"Thanks, but if your magic only lasts a few hours, why are the guys still mice?"

"Mistakes were made. I'm working on it. Just remember, I can still  
turn your dress very fru-fru VERY fast."

"Right. Got it. Thanks again. Bye guys!." I yelled and took off to hail a cab.

-Timeskip-

I paid the cabby and slowly made my way up to the grand doors of the  
palace. I twirled Andy's necklace in between my fingers and took a  
deep breath before pushing open the doors and making my entrance.

As I walked down the stairs, I noticed everything had stopped. People  
were staring, and I was feeling super uncomfortable. But then again,  
who wouldn't stare at the guy who was an hour late to the biggest  
event of the year? Not these people.

I walked slowly to the center of the room (partially because I was  
nervous, partially because I was in heels) before spotting a face that  
had haunted my dreams for ten years. It was Andy.

He walked swiftly towards where I was standing, looking like an akward  
turtle, and took my hand.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked me, his striking blue eyes the  
same as they were years ago.

"Yeah, funny thing, I can't dance. Plus I'm in heels, so I REALLY  
can't dance." I said, grinning sheepishly.

"Okay then... Would you rather just go on the terrace and talk?" I  
nodded vigorously. He led me out to a stone bench in the middle of a  
garden.

"So, Andy... I mean Prince Andy... Uh, Prince Andrew-"

"Ash, it's okay. I know it's you." he looked at me from under thick  
lashes, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Oh, thank god, Andy. I thought you wouldn't remember me." I said,  
pulling him into a hug.

"How could I ever forget you, Ashes? We spent everyday together as kids."

"Yeah, but a lot can happen in ten years."

"Fair enough, but I see you still have my necklace."

"Yeah, I kept my promise, remember? I wear it everyday." I blushed

"Good. I thought I was the only one." he admitted, holding out his  
wrist. Sure enough, the bracelet was still there.

"God, Andy. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." he smiled. We spent the next few hours talking  
about random, useless crap and just caught up. We were still the same  
as when we were kids. We talked about bands, food, people,  
celebrities, politics, everything. I mentioned CC, Jake, and Jinxx and  
he made me tell the story of how they were turned to mice. I told him  
everything that had happened since I left, and he did the same. It was  
perfect.

I think I was falling in love.

But all too soon, the clock struck twelve.

"Shit." I mumbled. "I have to go."

"Wait! Ash!" Andy exclaimed. 'I-I think I love you." his creamy skin  
was turning a bright red.

"I think I love you too." I said, placing a kiss to his cheek. "But I  
have to go."

"I'll find you, I swear." he called as I ran off into the dark night  
(BATMAN! not).  
-Timeskip-

The next morning, I awoke to a loud pounding on the door. When I  
reached downstairs, the door was already opened to reveal Andy, in all  
his glory, on our doorstep.

"Come in, come in." my stepmother exclaimed, ushering him inside.

"Uhh... Thanks? But I just came to ask if Ashley Purdy lived here." he  
said. As I was about to go out to greet Andy, she shot me a death  
glare that stopped me in my tracks.

"One moment, sire. GIRLS!" she called "PRINCE ANDREW IS HERE!" the  
sound of thundering footsteps and excited squeals could be heard  
racing down the stairs.

"Actually, Ashley isn't a girl-" Andy began

"Are these who you're looking for?" She cut him off.

"Uh, no ma'am. I'm sorry. The Ashley I'm searching for is a boy."

"Oh! You mean like our Ashley?" Juliet asked. Thank the lord for her  
sheer stupidity. Stepmother's face froze.

"Yeah." Scout chimed in. "Ashley is a guy. Maybe that's who Prince  
Andrew is looking for. I wouldn't know why, though."

"Ashley!" screeched Juliet "Come here!" I slowly made my way into the  
room, offering Andy a small wave as I went. He returned it and gave me  
a tiny smile.

"Uh. Yeah?"

"Prince Andrew is looking for a guy named Ashley. Thats you. Why?"

"Because, I came to formally ask Ashley to marry me." Andy cut in. I  
stared at him, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

"You're serious?" I asked, incredulosly. My family looked about the same as I.

"Of course, Ashes. I love you. I told you I'd find you." he smiled.  
Seconds later, my arms were looped around his neck, his own lengthy  
arms snaked around my waist.

"Yes, you idiot. I love you too." I mumbled, burying my face into his  
chest. That beautiful moment sadly didn't last.

"WHAT?!" Stepmother screeched, the first to recover.

"Uh, I asked your stepson to marry me?"

"Why? I have two beautiful daughters here. Why him, of all people?" she spat.

"Because I love him." Andy growled angrily. "Ashley is a beautiful,  
kind, loving, funny, intelligent person. He is who I want to spend the  
rest of my life with, and the only one I would even consider ruling by  
my side." I felt my cheeks flush, Andy always knew what to say.

"He's just our chore boy." Stepmother hissed. "And a lousy one at  
that. Why should he marry a prince instead of my daughters?"

"I told you. I love him. And you should really value Ash more than a chore boy."

"I value him as I see him." she scoffed. "A rather useless waste of  
space." I knew how much she hated me, but it still hurt. Tears began  
to prick at the corners of my eyes and I stifled a small sob. Andy  
tightened his grip on my waist.

"Fine then." he said through gritted teeth. "I'll just help collect  
Ashley's stuff and we'll leave."

"You're not going anywhere with him." she growled "He may be useless,  
but I'm not allowing you to take him. We still need him here for  
housework."

"I can do whatever the hell I want. I'm motherfuckin' royalty, bitch."  
he cackled before pushing past her and leading me up to my small attic  
room.

"Thanks." I muttered. "I know she hates my guts, but that hurt."

"I know, baby." he whispered and leaned down to peck my lips. We stood  
there, softly kissing until a small voice caught our attention.

"Uh, guys? Yeah. We're still here, so if you could not do that, that'd  
be great. Thanks." Jinxx said.

"You're just jealous that I have Andy and Jake has CC. Face it man,  
until Sammi comes back, you're alone." I chuckled.

"Whatever." he grumbled. After a short introduction to my friends, and  
a long chat, we packed up my things (basically just my bass, some  
jeans, band tees, and my hairbrush) and grabbed the guys (All their  
shit was still with Sammi). Moments later, we were driving away from  
the hellhole I called home and towards a brand new life.

"Just so you know, I like you better off this way" Andy whispered as  
soon as my old home was out of sight.

"Oh? And how is that?"

"In a t-shirt and jeans."

"Good, cause I ain't putting on anymore dresses."

"Not if Sammi has anything to say about it~" CC chimed.

"She wouldn't"

"Oh yes she would."

"Well shit. Guess who's being forced into a wedding dress?" I groaned

"I think you'd look sexy." Andy shrugged.

"Who's side are you on?"

"That's not important."

"Uh huh. Riiiiiight."


End file.
